The Senior Leadership is the central decision-making and internal advisory body, with the goal to encourage research productivity, promote interaction and collaboration, and take maximum advantage of institutional strengths and unique scientific opportunities. As Director, Dr. Donald Trump has broad authority over all aspects of the Cancer Center, and he is the ultimate visionary and decision-maker for scientific and administrative matters. The Deputy Director and Associate Directors are accomplished, productive scientists, having served on study sections, as well as important national advisory boards. The Senior Leaders are: Dr. Donald Trump, Director (recruited in 2002, appointed Director in 2007); Dr. Candace Johnson, Deputy Director (recruited in 2002, appointed in 2008); Dr. Alex Adjei, Associate Director for Clinical Research (2006); Dr. Andrei Gudkov, Associate Director for Basic Research (2007); Dr. Richard Hershberger, Chief Academic Officer (2011); Dr. James Marshall, Associate Director of Population Sciences Research (2002); Dr. James Mohler, Associate Director for Translational Research (recruited 2003, appointed 2008); and Brian Springer, Associate Director for Administration (2011). Each of the Senior Leaders also plays a pivotal role in CCSG Programs, Shared Resources, and/or administrative services. This team works closely and collaboratively to integrate RPCI research efforts, promote transdisciplinary interaction and collaboration, and set strategic direction and priorities. The leaders place specific emphasis on moving basic science research through the translational pipeline using internal and external mechanisms, as well as research focused within the RPCI catchment area. The leadership team builds and develops training and education programs to prepare future generations of cancer scientists. Over this funding cycle (2008 to 2013) and in accordance with the strategic plan, the Senior Leadership team worked together to recruit more than 137 cancer investigators and clinicians, of whom 51 are CCSG members. The group's emphasis on developing outstanding basic, translational, clinical, population science led to a 17% increase in peer-reviewed funding from $60.5 to $70.8 million. Efforts for development of investigator-initiated trials, resulted in an increase in institutional intervention accrual from 546 (2008) to 620 (2012), with institutional accrual rising from 60.3% to 71.3% of overall interventional accrual.